


I'll Drink to That

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: "When she heard his voice - that cheese grater on her eardrums - Beth’s eyes snapped up and she spotted Dean guiding his new girlfriend, Amber, into the bar. When she headed out tonight, she had hoped it would be a relatively quiet night. ... She dropped her head into her palm, unable to help the groan she let out.A deep chuckle came from the patron next to her. “You alright over there?”"





	I'll Drink to That

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! The Brio fic that took me far longer than it should've!
> 
> (Not sure if I'm gonna keep the current title but...)
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

When she heard his voice - that cheese grater on her eardrums - Beth’s eyes snapped up and she spotted Dean guiding his new girlfriend, Amber, into the bar. When she headed out tonight, she had hoped it would be a relatively quiet night. She wanted to dress up, go out and have a couple drinks, and just unwind. A small part of her even thought she might meet someone (finally). But, as those two thorns in her side made themselves comfortable at the other end of the bar, she could see her night turning sour by the second. She dropped her head into her palm, unable to help the groan she let out.

A deep chuckle came from the patron next to her. “You alright over there?”

“Yeah, sorry” she mumbled into her hand before raising her head. “My ex just walked in.”

“Dopey-looking guy in the cheap suit with that blonde half his age?”

“Mm-hm,” she nodded, downing the remainder of her bourbon.

There was a slight pause before the man spoke again. “He left you for that?” Beth felt a blush form at the incredulousness in his voice, like he honestly couldn’t believe the young, leggy blonde was better than her.

“Technically, I left him.” She corrected. “Found out he was cheating on me with her because he maxed out a couple of our credit cards buying her lingerie. I guess the body that carried his four kids no longer appealed to him.” The ice in her voice rivaled the ice at the bottom of her glass.

He whistled lowly in response, “Damn, Ma.” He got the bartender’s attention before calling: “Another round for the lady.”

She finally looked over at him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

His gaze was coming back up from an obvious once-over, their eyes met and her breath caught.

Tan skin, a buzzcut, sparse facial hair around playfully smirking lips, and dark eyes under slightly raised brows. The man next to her looked like he could eat her alive and, with the look he was giving her, she would gladly welcome him to try.

When the bartender placed her new glass in front of her, her new friend lifted his glass in her direction.

“Cheers.” That smirk seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face, not that she was complaining.

Their glasses clinked together quietly.

The eagle tattoo on his throat drew her attention as he took a couple pulls from his drink. Her eyes followed the lines of his body down, from his navy henley under a black leather jacket to his black jeans and black boots, and back up, pausing briefly at the small bump at the small of his back that made alarm bells ring in the back of her mind. She could only imagine what he had hidden there.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he leaned over the bar to grab the bottle of bourbon Beth had been steadily draining before placing it between them. She caught a glint of the gold gun tucked into the back of his jeans.  

He settled back on his stool and his hand came to adjust his jacket, again hiding the gun from any other wandering eyes but, before she could look away, he caught her staring.

His eyebrow arched high as he uncapped the bottle and splashed a refill into her glass.

“Don’t worry, darlin’,” he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear but not to draw unwanted attention, “You’re safe with me.”

Despite the mischief in his eyes and the cocky smirk on his face, she couldn’t understand why, but she felt like she could trust him. She simply nodded back and took another pull from her glass.

They fell into silence after that. Although he didn’t talk, Beth was still very aware that his attention was still on her. He kept casting glances her way and would top off her drink whenever it was getting low.

Her own focus was warring - caught between that man at her side and worrying that Dean would notice her. She dreaded him looking up and seeing her, maybe even getting up and walking in her direction...exactly like he appeared to be doing right now.

_Shit._

She had an idea. It was stupid as hell and might get her killed but, hey, desperate times and all that.

“I am so sorry.” Her whispered apology had him turning to her with a raised eyebrow. She brought her hand to the side of his neck and leaned up on her toes. “Please don’t shoot me for this.”

As their lips met, she heard him let out a soft grunt of surprise. She expected him to push her away, to be disgusted that she just forced him to kiss her, to be pissed that she, quite clearly, was using him for her own gain. What she didn’t expect was for him to lean into her and kiss her back.

One of his arms slid around her waist, hand splaying over the small of her back, while the other settled on her hip, finger curling in her belt loop and pulling her forward minutely. Beth’s other hand found its way to his chest, fingertips slightly digging into the soft fabric of his shirt.

The sound of Dean calling her name broke them apart but just barely; they were still breathing the same air.

“Beth?”

As Dean’s voice grew closer, the man’s lips grew into that smirk. “I’m guessing he’s calling for you?” She could feel the question rumble out of his chest.

She nodded slightly. “Elizabeth,” she whispered back, only able to gather enough brain function to get out her name.

The man hummed and began to lean in again but a sudden hand on Beth’s shoulder wrenched her backward. Only his strong grip on her hips kept her upright.

“Beth?”

Her gaze slid left and landed on Dean standing next to them, his face red and mouth agape.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked.

“What’s it look like?” To her surprise, the man beside her spoke up.

Dean stuttered for a response, finally getting out, “Who are you?”

“Rio.” The man – Rio – responded matter-of-factly, tone annoyed.

Beth couldn’t decide if he was honestly annoyed at Dean for breaking them apart or just playing it up for her sake but the possessive hands he kept on her hips had a blush creeping up her already-flushed face.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, I believe _your_ girl is waiting for you over there,” he nodded his head in Amber’s direction. “Otherwise, you’re welcome to stay and watch, maybe take some notes.” Without waiting for Dean’s reaction, Rio turned back in Beth’s direction. He squeezed her hips lightly and raised an eyebrow at her, asking permission. When she nodded, his smirk bloomed to a full-watt grin.

The hand on Beth’s hip slid upward, just barely grazing the side of her breast, and curled around the back of her neck; his fingers weaved into the hair at the base of her skull. He pulled her back in, tilted her head, and slanted his mouth over hers. And Beth promptly forgot how to breathe. She thought the first kiss was good but this? He pulled out all the stops; this was on another level.

It had been years - _years_ \- since she had been kissed like this. Hell, she couldn’t remember ever being kissed this _thoroughly_. It seemed as though Rio had made it his mission to show her exactly what she had been missing.

Neither of them noticed Dean stomp away as they both lost themselves in the kiss.

Beth’s left hand came to rest at the side of Rio’s neck, thumb tracing over the wing of his eagle, and her right found the back of his head, nails scraping lightly along his scalp.

His resounding groan tickled her fingertips as it traveled up his throat and pressed into her lips. Pulling away from her looked like it pained him.

“If we don’t stop now, I’m gonna get us kicked out,” he rasped, putting on hand on the bar but keeping the other resting at the small of her back. “So, Elizabeth, how about another drink?”

She slid her glass toward him. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is an alternate version of this in my head that I'm debating on writing out but we'll see.  
> In the meantime!!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
